Google Translate:The Lightning Thief
by ThatRandomFandomGirl
Summary: I have put The Lightning Thief by Rick Riordan through Google Translate, from English to, in order, Spanish, Latin, German, French, Italian, Greek and back to English! Recently updated, back on the site!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I did the first chapter of _The Lightning Thief_ through a few layers of Google Translate. It was, in order, Spanish, Latin, German, French, Italian and Greek. Then I translated it back to English. Here you go guys! Hope you like it.**

I do not want to Metis.

If you think you can not be , because what we read , my advice is to say , now you can close this book. I believe that everything you see , you, the father or mother of your birth , and try to live a normal life .

This means dangerous blood. It's scary . Most of the time , were killed by the ingratitude and pain can procure him some great .

If you think a child love reading fiction . Read. The fact that you are not jealous , is that when it comes to faith .

But if you recognize the convergence of mass, that is - stop reading now . For us. And they have a point , you know it's only a matter of time before they come to hear you .

I'm not saying that I have seen .

My name is Percy Jackson.

Twelve years ago , I was born . Until a few months ago , my students in college Yancy, was troubled by the private school for children in New York State .

I was in turmoil , and a kid from the flock ?

This is done . Could be.

I could make life difficult for those small to try to start, but someone has started badly when finally in the sixth grade , took the class path of Manhattan - twenty children - and the mind , the cause of the Metropolitan Museum of Art search yellow school bus to the Roman period the teacher on the platform .

It appears again . Most of these visits Yancy.

But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher under the direction of travel , so that confidence .

In the second half , engine, Mr. Brunner was in a wheelchair . If thinning hair , scruffy jacket tweed, felt the need of coffee , backed by attaching and beard . There are many things you can think of is , but the kind of stories in games and allow us to fight a joke . I had to put up with this great collection of Roman arms , and a teacher who does not sleep alone.

I thought the Internet. Certainly not once a problem , I hoped .

Boy, was I wrong .

View trips , bad things happen to me. While he was in fifth grade , and an accident , for example , if we have. Saratoga plane , a revolutionary turmoil of war , I do not get a school bus , and of course is the airport . Earlier, in his fourth year at school , with swimming pool behind the scenes sea cholesterol , I hit the wrong kind of got a little style tanks gate . " And the third. . . You get the idea .

This trip was decided to be good.

Until the city of Nancy Bobofit allow freckled friend can go wild pieces grilled peanut butter sandwiches Grover kleptomaniac .

Grover was an easy target . It was fine . The fire is gone . Always do different things in place , and show that there are only a few things at the beginning of sixth graders with a beard on chin acne . Moreover , it was not bad. But this requires a Memorandum of Understanding with any kind of heart disease , had muscular legs . Went bad , like every step funny , but not silly . Have you seen enchiladas day in the canteen can free path .

Nancy brown hair , threw bundles Sandwich, connect Bobofit and I know that now he could do nothing to test. And I said , if the university is death , what is wrong is unlikely to speak, or that happened , the suspension of the table as you go.

" They will kill you ," I whispered .

Churches Grover. "Option . Prefers peanut butter . "

He dodged another food Nancy .

"That 's all. " He wanted to get up, but Grover went to my throne .

" It is an experiment ," he said . " Do you know if you are responsible . "

And in retrospect, I have given my right arm and Bobofit Nancy . At school , the destruction would have been exposed had to go on the screen .

Mr. Brunner was here .

He sat there until a wheelchair in the eyes of all , we bring you eco galleries , signs of black glass , marble , or old man , full of autumn was a golden hue.

For me, this is killing thousands of years before and distance.

We gather about four feet from the column for Great Sphinx from above, put it, says the memorial in the temple of our time with the young woman. It reminds us that the carvings on the sides. I have heard , because it is very interesting , but all spent talking to me , and said they had already closed the teacher chaperone , and Mrs. Dodd: give me the eye.

This was little , always wore a black leather jacket math teacher Mrs. Dodd of Georgia , too , and 50 years . And that is to see , to drive a Harley right into your wardrobe is pretty average . Yancy has half of last year came math teacher had a nervous breakdown.

On the first day , loved how natural and Mrs. Dodd, Nancy Bobofit the devil they produce. This curve with finger said, " Now , honey , " the truth of the school after one month delay would be sweet , I know.

And it came to pass , as they do , the old math measure Replies book in the middle of the night , and have not said Mrs Dodd Grover man . He looked very serious. "You're absolutely right "

Mr. Brunner talks about the art of the Greeks , a funeral .

In short , the boy naked Nancy Bobofit around the temple , I turned and smiled at me and said , " Why "

Important as I came .

And the worst of the group. Mr. Brunner finished .

"Mr. Jackson ," he said , "it was for me at all? "

Red face . And he said : "The Lord . "

Mr. Brunner, like I said , from the lists of the temple . " Perhaps the image you want to say ? "

I felt a wave of relief sculpture that really recognizes . " Thank you, eat such as Kronos, is not it ? "

"Yes ," said Brunner, is not disclosed. " And this ... "

" Well ... " torture brain remember . " Kronos was the king of the gods , and - "

"God ," asked Mr. Brunner.

" Titan " I am the ' only solution . . " ... And let the guys who are not gods , so that Cronus ate his wife one child was still a hidden God gave Kronos a rock to eat then the room would rise with Jupiter , " - wrong , father Cronus spit brothers .

Book "eeew" girls behind me .

" - And for this reason , among the gods , and the mass of the Titans ," I said , " and the winner of the gods . "

It's crazy now .

I whispered Bobofit Mark, a friend , "What do you mean to office life , if we use our customers , why , I wonder , the son of Saturn eating . " .

" And because Mr. 13" Brunner said , "Miss Bobofit those items that do not care for life "

"Busted", said Grover.

" Be quiet , " hissed Nancy sees the bright red hair .

Nancy, but I do not. Have you been told that you care Mr. Brunner. Radar and ears .

I thought the question and my shoulders . " I do not know , sir. "

By " seeing " . K. Brunner, studied art . "And I think that half of Mr. Jackson. Mix mustard and wine , God is the food that Kronos lead the other five children are immortal , increases stomach to digest the Titans completely live without. Redeem The remaining enemy Tartarus , the darkest part of the scythe . Note that time , dinner , happy. Marcus Dodd, joined us "

And such , I went and her daughter on her back , men horns with each other , and - certainly makes Doo.

Grover and Mr. Brunner is important to note that it was said : "Jackson is the internet . "

I knew that would happen .

LEAD Grover said. And I turned to Mr. Brunner. " My Lord ? "

Many shot Brunner, had faced - was able to see all the brown eyes and a thousand years.

"The demand for this purpose it is necessary to say , " Thank you, said Brunner.

" Many of the Titans ? "

"Life . Businesses and study with him . "

"O".

"What is for me," he said , "is very important. Hoping done. Take the best way to Percy Jackson. "

It was angry , so I pressed .

And " dressed in the armor of the Romans , who went to a tournament is a little" cold , the days of the company , and " what you want " for us, on behalf of the brand, Crete, Greece , and money , everything that was there, and executed her mother, and worshiped God. , Even if Mr. Brunner, however , with dyslexia , the decision for the rest of what he did, and maybe do not want to have dirty and my care 100 also not as good so do not expect me to review the better. . and all, to hear the truth , it could be, let alone write correctly .

I tried , but the bronze is harder , mumbled something about the girl , but it was the funeral of Mr. Brunner time taken.

He spoke , and eat dinner .

It was in front of his feet sex lakes where you can see to walk along Fifth Avenue collected .

The head of a violent storm hovering over me, and the dark clouds would have seen in the city life . I thought that global warming or something, that fate was a rainstorm that Christ in New York State . We had a huge snow storm , running, flash . There is no doubt that in this case , the Linux blowing a whirlwind ,

She appeared not to notice . This threw Columba Luncheables some guys have any questions. Nancy Bobofit BAG THIEF , until the girl out of the bag , and for this reason , Ms. Dodd has not seen .

Grover sitting by the spring of others. If one of you should also believe and know that it has been in other parts of the school of all who were not of us , the losers of the school .

By " generation ," Grover asked.

"No," I said . . " I do not want only that, even if sometimes my Brunner - ways .. I'm not "

Neither time Grover. It was going to seen'm deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said , "I prefer? "

The appetite is not very large, but the point is driving too.

Fifth Avenue has seen cabins river , my mother and I thought that the men , leaving only a small , sat Uptown. You have not seen in fashion . And then I would jump in a taxi home on a whim . And kissed me and was happy to have around , but you will be confused and at the same time . Yancy sent me to call me that , maybe , but the other six in the sixth , he returned to the same school . I can not stand and mourning for the show .

Mr. Brunner parked on the basis of the existing ramp access . They wanted to eat celery and when he read the paperback . While a back seat red umbrella in case anything table-driven .

I wanted to write and develop a sandwich , which for me was already at home with Nancy Bobofit distorted , friend - I think I'm tired of the flight , but also for tourists - his own , and we mean placing a symposium in Bay Grover.

" 10 ." He smiled with teeth braces . Freckles was gold, the same as when any kind of liquid , in one of his eyes painted with antimony Cheetos.

Efforts to remain calm . He said the school million plane. " Count to ten, take control of your mind , " the mind , crazy , too . Enter meltwater.

What you do not remember , but the next thing I knew, and I sat on his victory Fountain Nancy screaming , "Percy pushed ? "

Mrs. Dodd material for us.

Some children whisper : " Did you see - "

" - Water - "

" - And the love with her : - "

I do not know what to say. I know that everything was in trouble .

It was not as bad as Mark Dodd, is a sign of understanding , promised a new look at the same pain , lakes role of the cat , etc. , to increase Mrs. Dodd, speak against me . The fire was in the eye of traffic HAD, was Wartesemesterfür all .

" Well, only - "

" I know," I whispered . " This month the reader . "

What can I say , no.

"I came , " said Mrs. Dodd.

' Resistance ' and asked Grover. " But I do . Driven".

And she looked at him , surprised . Not trying to believe. Mrs. Dodd, Grover feared death.

And his eyes on him, so as to whiskery chin trembled .

"I do not think so , Mr. Underwood," she said.

" But - "

" - It is - to stay in this area . "

Grover looked .

" A good man ," I said . "We're trying . "

" Honey ," Mrs. Dodd do evil against me . " Now " .

Nancy Bobofit pocket .

We promise that we will kill them , afford me since, you see. And I turned to one that is yet to Dodd. Ministry of Tourism was the head of the stairs to get impatient gesture .

How so fast ?

I have many things , the time when sleeping , or brain , and then I will lose something while working as a dark street and left the room for at least one game after . And he said, this is the part of the directors ADHD game , which is the interpretation of the brain.

1 is not so sure .

I tried Mrs. Dodd

Grover looked half - step. Many cutting between the eyes , pale skin and was looking for a way to Brunner, Mr. Brunner, wants what is happening , but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel .

And I live. Mrs. Dodd returned . For the building , but also in the inner part .

Well , I am. Why is pain at the Mark went to the store to buy the gift of my new there.

But it seems that now .

And he followed her into the depths , Mt. Finally , they were together at the rear of the Greek and Latin .

Apart from us, is that vain .

Mrs. Dodd, crossed his arms and stood in front of a Greek gods Marmorfriesder. Unfortunately , the sound is the neck like a lion roaring .

I was without the noise . It s strange to be " a teacher , especially Mrs. Dodd. Something about how the frieze as the best. . .

"Ask us and make honey ," he said .

He saved me . And he replied : "Yes , ma'am . "

She pulled the sleeves of leather robes . " You can get away with it? "

Look at the crazy eyes . But the problem is .

For them, the teacher is too full of fears. You give me these things .

I said , «I - I am a strong woman . "

The sound of construction.

" Why not fools , Percy Jackson," said Dodd. "It's only a matter of time before discovered. Praise and less pain . "

I do not know what that means.

We found that they think could be sold by the Apple Store Warehouse candy. A work from the Internet is now might think that Tom Sawyer, I had to go out of the structure and the shame of having to take . Or at least , I had the book.

' Well ' , "he said.

"Lord , I am not ... "

" Thank you " and talked to the network, coal eyes . " He spread his fingers , time turned into claws . Strata D ' in a big leather wings . Because it was not human . Crumpled old who was known coupe yellow with bat wings , teeth , nails and bones , and ribbons were .

But it is a stranger .

Many Brunner, who was there before, on wheels with a pin from a chair , just before the lake into enemy hands project .

"What, I Percy», he said, and threw his pen in the air .

Dodd woman for me .

If released, and felt he hath anointed me , slipped into the air , reducing ear. Got a pen in the air , but when I'm not wings . He put the sword - Mr. Brunner is the sword of air , and one day , it is still in the tournament .

But Mrs. Dodd touch me when it comes to her.

The Lord of the cell was . He shook hands with the sword almost evil .

The bark of these things are " for me ! "

He threw for me .

Panic throughout the body . Only nature is made that was made for me, and had a sword .

Metal touched his shoulder and let a body of water. So hard !

Mrs. Dodd was a sand castle , has the power of oxygen . Assumed , and the yellow dust in the steam room , but none of the noise of death and the smell of sulfur and clean air , as if she continues to see two bright red eyes .

When he was alone .

The pin was in my hands .

Mr. Brunner. No more from me .

My hands are still shaking. Why not magic mushrooms for lunch or pronounced unclean.

What would happen if one day ?

And he left .

It started raining .

Grover was sitting by the fountain with a clear head football Tented. Nancy was still Bobofit is the depth of the source, the issue of dissatisfaction , ugly colored friends . This saw me and said , " Oh, Mrs. Kerr blows ass . "

And I said , " Who ? "

" Our Lord . Duh "

I ignored it. We, more than a woman's name Kerr. The reason I asked Nancy, said.

Developed with the tower .

What was Grover Mrs. Dodd.

He said , " Who ? "

Then when he says , and he stopped and looked at me , saw that it was .

" This is not funny , it continues , " he said. "It's great. "

Thunder in the head , I do not .

I saw a red umbrella Mr. Brunner sitting reading a book , if not moving.

And it came to him.

It seemed a little " distracted. " But this is my pen . Shape Letter and give their own future Jackson on the Internet . "

The capitulation . But I do not even understand.

" Sir, " he said , "Where is Mrs. Dodd"

He looked at me blankly . " Who ? "

" The other chaperone . Mrs. Dodd Masters various issues . "

The frowned and leaned forward and looked a bit " worried . " Last year , Ms. Dodd and not as you go. To my knowledge , never been to college Mrs. Dodd Yancy. "


	2. Chapter 2

**So I got like three reviews in 3 hours, which for me is a lot. Because I don't get noticed a lot. So here you go! I decided to only do Latin, French and Greek from now on, because German keeps messing up the punctuation. Enjoy!**

I used sometimes strange, but usually quickly. This most twenty-four/seven imagination can. For the remainder of the school year, it was fun to have some deceived you all, it seemed. And the disciples did as if the whole and the whole to know that Ms. Kerr - a blonde, a vivid I have ever in my life, even at the end of the earth, I saw a bus came on our trip - great - bed, he was Director with all these things.

Every so often mention Mrs. Dodd increases everyone should be, provided that it is the journey that I am confessed looked.

We must believe almost - Mrs. Dodd was born.

Almost.

Grover, but not without me. Dodd named for him, as he was reluctant to say that for them, it was not. I was in my bed.

This occurs. For some organizations.

For we believe that there are those days of long ago, but at night, skin with greenhouses and visions of Mr. Dodd wake in the wings of the cold.

What monster is an ongoing weather conditions, which not only me. The next day, when said of heaven blew a dormitory window. And after a few days, but one that went down in storm identified between HudsonValley YancyAcademy miles in circumference. Study of the effects of social class, we studied a small plane suddenly downloads base year to the ocean.

Most of the time, I started to feel cranky and irritable. Slippage ds my degree is, as mentioned above. And when I was still Bobofit Nancy and her friends. I sent the fleet, almost in the backyard.

Finally, when the teacher asked me to study English D. million new tires at the trial, they say. I called an old drunkard. I do not know what that meant, but the welfare of animals.

In fact, my mother sent a letter to the editor, which makes it official: YancyAcademy not be invited to the next.

Well, that's me. Until the end.

I'm homesick.

Early in a room with my mother who wanted to be at the top of the east, lies hidden a fool, even if he had to go to public school and, with his stick disarmed parties.

And yet ... I worked Yancy This is what I want. My opinion is sleeping pine aroma with a window on the River Hudson. Wow, I was a newspaper Grover who was a good friend, even if it is a little strange. I'm afraid I would live years after me.

I am immune Latin class as well - how well the faith of Mr. Brunner is the day of the tournament is crazy.

Start with once a week, english is not known study. Mr. Brunner told me about this issue should not be forgotten, and life to death. Why I am not sure, however, I began to think I would.

And there was evening before my end, and I was so frustrated, I threw in Greek mythology, Cambridge Dormitory for me. These troops had marched out of the splash page, my land, and their characters, and that if it does, the boards of eighty riding skateboards. And it came in vain that I have to go, and the duties of Charon, aware of between 50 and Polydictes and Pollux. And Latin, but a word much? Thank you.

And Joseph took the room, feeling like ants crawling around, in and through my shirt.

We heard the voice of Mr. Brunner is most severe for them, a thousand - year - old and his eyes were. Percy Jackson so many good words, I accept.

I took a deep breath. History of the book away.

He had previously asked for help from the master. Many Brunner spoke if he could give me directions. Definitely big fat low cholesterol FI is the same, that in his work. Assuming you do not want to let go YancyAcademy I have not tried.

Follow the advice of faculty offices. Now there was a large number of them would be futile Mr. Brunner is the door ajar and the dark, the only light in the room the width of the window.

I, when I heard these words in the three degrees of the Office of the door handle. Mr. Brunner question. It is certain that the voice of Grover says' worry ... Percy, sir. "

I froze.

Fowler, I have not used, but I challenge you to try to listen to an adult does not listen to a friend.

I moved.

"... This summer alone," said Grover. "You say, will settle now know that the school and learning, and -"

"Thank least rushing him is greater," said Many Brunner. "We need more young and mature."

"But I can not be idle summer solstice fatal -."

"He thought he was Grover. Whether ignorance I still do."

"The Lord, the ..."

"Fantasy" Thank Brunner this place. "From the cloud, to convince students and staff, so that will be enough."

"Sir, I'm not ... even for a gift." Grover song Voice Crack rowing. "What is the meaning of this."

"No, Grover," Mr. Brunner is a polite answer. "What am I going to put these views careful to keep close now that the remains of their own free will to live -."

In mythology, is about the book, and my hand, and the floor could be seen.

Mr. Brunner was silent.

Remember, my love, and it was back and got a book on the treadmill.

The shadow slid under the lamp in his office door mirror Brunner, the shadow of which much larger than my wheelchair, which teaches us that to have something that I saw, is like a young man suspected of a bow archer.

Opened the door, and escaped from the neighboring house.

I heard a few seconds later, the last - clop clop, clop, lessons for cutting wood, and the voice of an animal snuffling right outside the door. Great man, and stood before the face of dark glass, and then at the end.

A drop of sweat ran down my throat.

In some places there in the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoken. "Nothing," said whispered. "It is only with the nerves of winter."

"For me, actually," said Grover. "But I could have sworn ..."

"Behind the corner," said Brunner. "Have a long day of activities tomorrow."

"Do not remind me."

The lights went out, Mr. Brunner.

I was hoping in the dark, if ever.

In short, I will return to court dorm and went out to meete.

Grover ears of the bed, they study these things in the same place all night lay in a Latin dictionary.

"Hey," he said, his eyes red. "They were prepared for what we're going?"

He did not answer.

"Why do you wonder." And he thought. "Everything okay?"

"... Unfortunately, this is a good thing."

I turned my face, so he could read, and provides a variety of developers.

I want to figure seen not heard. I think they have thought of everything.

There was one thing clear: Please Brunner Grover talked about me behind my back. They thought it was a risk.

The next afternoon, three o'clock in Latin, however, the same name in Greece and all my dip out I misspelled, Mr. Brunner is inside me said.

In a moment, listening concerned, had discovered one night, but that does not seem to be difficult.

"Last year," he said. "Do not be afraid Yancy left. D ... is very good. "

The color is a little, but you still embarrassed. However, he said, the other children were able to complete the program. Nancy Bobofit smiled at me, sarcastic and very little movement in his mouth, kissing him.

I muttered DAuid "option, sir."

"I said ..." Mr. Brunner is back and say the president was uncertain to say. "This is a place that is not, for example., Time is just a fact."

Upright my eyes.

At this point, you can manipulate the wind before a teacher said that the class. A year later, which was assigned to me, as I have already waited lime, told me.

"Well," I said shakily.

"No," said Brunner. "Oh, mix all say ... What you trying to film their reaction to what is nothing to the pain -" ..

"Thank you" go lie. "I really was, my lord, guidance."

"Last year," -

But now I do not.

Finally, it should be called a bag shoved clothes.

With the other guys are a joke, and assumptions of their vacation. Together, they go hiking in Switzerland. Another about a month and more. Young offenders were with me, young man, but the rich and wicked. The leaders of their dads, and send or do. No, she had no family.

I returned in the summer, and said: What I would do for them and the city.

Tell me, what should not have been walking a summer like a dog to drink in the U.S. labor market, I would go to school to take care of the Notes, then the fall and sat where.

"Oh," asked one of the guys. "It's cool. "

Then went to the debate, since he had never.

Grover was he was afraid, he said goodbye, but as it turns out, but no. The same book, Manhattan Warren with ticket give me your attention, we have again the city walk in it.

Grover has kept the bus through the rock, was confused on the way, and ensure they pass each other. One that comes to mind when allowed to grow strong Yancy and uncertain, I would have made the mistake of acting as if he had expected. Before, I was worried about always thought. But one game in Warren.

Finally, more.

And I said, "Ask growth"

Grover jumped from his position about. "Wha - What is it?"

Night, and made my confession to hear Mr. Brunner is out.

Grover armpit eyes. "What do you mean?"

"... Oh, and not too bad. Towards the summer solstice, so it is dead?"

The grimace. "Behold, I ... Percy is worried for you to see, demons illusions about the math ..."

"Grover -"

"And you, perhaps, excessive stress or Mr. Brunner, said that Ms. Dodd that no such order not because God ..."

"Grover is really bad for them."

And ears turned pink.

Breast of his shirt, and allowed to fish and black card. "But this, although you will have this summer.

Which card is in play, dyslexic killing my eyes, and eventually becomes something like;

Grover Underwood

guardian

And the half blood hill

Long Island Books

(800) 009-0009

"What the -"

"Do not say the word" and yelped. "This is my, uh ... was the address. "

And my heart sank. Grover had a summer home. Never proved to be a most formidable wealth of other family Yancy.

"Well," I said glumly. "Yes, what will happen if you come to our house I want."

And he nodded. "... And to see if anything about me."

"What need is there for you?"

For harder than I wanted.

Grover blushed with the Adam's apple 's. "Behold, I was Perseus - the kind you need, we will."

I looked.

In every battle won, I like to keep away the tyrants. Of course, the food that I slept for a time without worry. It was he who, like me support.

"Grover", I said, "What screen"

Misuse huge betrayal. As black smoke filled the dashboard each incubation. The army and the driver touches the hounds way.

I'm rattling in a room with a list of all the leg by an Indian official said. And the remainder, with the exception of Grover.

A lot of the land in the way - to destroy a part, would be for you, if this is not posting to it. On the way to the trash tree than deposit rates. On the one hand, in the heat of the day and clear four lanes of mud that had the former was your fruit.

A considered selling things is not good: they can add red blood boxes of cherries and apples, apricots and walnuts, sugar cane, walk out to the point of complete ice bath. You only need Rocking chairs sit in the shade of a maple tree tying three old pair of stockings sexy ladies'm ever.

This is the greatness of mourning, such as socks, was, namely, socks. Lady worse for them. The one on the left, little lady. The woman in the middle of the set, or supply, and a basket of fine blue linen.

These are all women, old, with pale face, as we shall see the fruit skins, or hair, bandanna tied silver white, sticking his hands to be considered an important habit to develop.

Oz was, seemed to be good for me to love.

These things I saw, and behold, on Grover with the blood of these things depend on something that allows this. Nose twitching.

"Grover», I said. "Oh man, -"

"What we could not see it., Is not it?

"He said. Destin, huh? Commodus, these socks that have? "

"Blah, Percy. Unfortunately, it is not zero."

An elderly woman came in the middle of a great pair of forearm - with plates of gold and silver for a long time, as the clip. I heard Grover's head.

"Bus're get" for me. "I came."

"Well," I said. "This is a thousand degrees."

"I came," during which he went to the door, and distended, but stayed.

Moreover, it is still the old ladies look at me. It will reduce the average wire I swear to four lanes, cutting off circulation to listen. And two friends, right down clothing socks basketball, blue, leaving behind me, who believed that men could be - Sasquatch or Godzilla.

Bus back, the employee can not have, a sniper, a used car for vessels of the same camera. Revolt bus engine roared to life.

And consolation.

"Darn right! "And he gave the voice of the oppressor. And hit a bus when a hat." All signs back "

It's happened to go, began to feel feverish, like a river, which I took.

There is no better Grover. Verbiage teeth and sat down.

"Grover;"

"Yes?"

"What do you say?"

And their positions, stamped right sleeve of the shirt. "Last year, because you think back to the fruit bowl?"

"Sure, old ladies, what is a man among them Mrs. Dodd ... not there?"

One disc, facial expressions, but much worse than Dodd-which is the fruit of the meaning of the Lord will then begin Mrs. And he replied: "Say what I saw. "

"The arm that got the middle, and dipping his downfall."

He closed his eyes, as I have fingers and gesture, crossing himself, not geometric. Apart from me, you will get something - more.

But he said: "But, the bar, cut off the view."

"Yes. What?" But like I said, when I knew that the big ocean.

"There is," or offensive, Grover. This inch in bulk. "I do not want the other end is like."

"So What"

"I still have the sixth year. Has no importance for the sixth."

"Grover," I said, because really starting to scare me. "What do you say?"

And he said, "to walk to the bus station a home. Conjure."

He asked me what I thought it could be promising.

"Is religion or something similar? "I asked.

There are no answers.

"Grover -. Painted Enter the Capture This means, because he was about to die is it?"

He looked at each other as they were before choosing to come to me in the category of flowers, to the extent that the ark.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I think that I forgot some of it with the translator. But enjoy and review. Also, I need story ideas, so if you got any then shoot. No lemons.**

Confession time: I come quickly bus terminal Grover Camilo.

I know, I know. It was rude. But a fucking Grover my want, my death, he muttered, "What is this, never," and "What is the sixth step, however, is still"

When the bladder is sick Grover did, and it is not surprising that when throwing on the bus, once made me promise to wait, because at that time the toilet of a straight line. But wait, I have my suitcase, slipped and taxi Uptown immediately.

"And the fourth hundredth part of the East for the first time" said the driver.

Heals the words of her mother before her.

Is the name of Sally 13 is the best thing in the world, and this is the best of the most rotten theory Approves day my fall. The planes of the collapse of his parents when he died, and was raised by his uncle, who did not want much for it. Pliny the Elder wanted to be, if the need is there for college, spent the foot of the keyboard if you do not have enough money for writing, good company. Unfortunately, his uncle, and took it, and saw last year at school give way to him. After his death, when money was left behind, family and diploma.

Except when the light anytime, it would be Father.

The memory of the warm glow of this kind, perhaps, are not as bare trace of a smile. Did not my mother, because it is a report melancholia. It did not.

They are not married. And he was rich, that great things for me, and their relationship is a secret. Then one day when he is anyway, or sailed across the ocean and never come back.

In fact, the sea, my mother told me. His death. Overboard

The same thing scrip did, graduated with evening classes at the leg, and he grew up alone. He never complained when he was angry. And it is not. But I know it is not easy.

Finally, when you are married Ugliano Gabe, who started the war in the thirty-first time, they knew, and apparently true colors bring a world class. When I was young, too, the name of Gabe'm smelly. Sorry, but true. And broken in pieces: pizza participation, which looked like a big stink in the gym.

We are quite difficult for my mother's life. How smelly Gabe treatment, and through ... Many good when it is an example of the way home.

Walking through the home, you need at home mother of a small amount of hope that I have. But smelly Gabe was in the living room, Malaysia poker with your friends. ESPN TV hooked. Chips and beer cans because repentance herself on the carpet.

I can watch just a cigar, said, "You also have the house."

"Where is my mother?"

"Thanks," he said. "You already have?"

What is. Today, it is not. It's good for you. How the past six months?

Gabe put on weight. And, behold, like a clothing store for kids similarity helpless joint replacement. The top three this case should be baldness, while combing, beautiful, or agent of, so to speak.

And archers budget mega-Mart, the Queen, and put him in his house most of the time. I do not know why not fired. It only costs money to continue collecting paychecks that did make me sick cigars and beer, of course. Always think. And when I was at home, it would be for me the game quickly, what would be good things. Called the "plebeian privacy. "In other words, if my mother told me the lights of steel.

"I will not at any time," I said.

The nature of this set on sale.

Not that I'm talking about the price, I do not think Gabe greyhound, which is strange because, as we said in the smell of their home are all things.

"And he took a taxi from the bus station," he said. Or, to be paid twenty., Success, six, seven rams, to change. Expressed hope that carries its own weight under the roof of a man should be be. Four Eddie "

The Eddie is in a coffin, but for me a twinge of sympathy. "Come, let Gabe», he said. "Your child just happened. "

This is "only" Gabe repeated.

Eddie bowl buns face fell. The two men passed gas in harmony.

"Well," I said. I dug and sent agriculture cash money on the table. "We lost. "

"Thank you, it's a word, the leader!" And Jonathan cried after me. "There are so arrogant"

They closed the door and the place was not part of those who do not. Months massage, days, Gabe is "guilty". This is what the same is nothing but the study of old car magazines, who loved me, shoving the repository in my muddy boots, leaving behind the window, and do his job, so good things for him, and smell, like that of Cologne, pit water, and strong drinks and cigars.

Stripped the suitcase on the bed. Home sweet home.

In that it was more serious, worried about the smell Gabe Mrs. Dodd, and the voice of the old woman, pliers, Commitment skin.

But for the first time I saw her, she felt her legs weak. Behold, the fear of the Lord, I remembered Grover - who let me promise that I would not, I would go out of the house. I fed with a sudden chill. And here, so to speak - it - looking for me now, perhaps experiencing regarding the stairs, if during the course of their development, the horrible and dangerous claws.

My mother and I heard a voice. "Last year?"

The room, opened the door, and fear fell.

Well, you can take me to my room in a kindergarten. And luster of the eye, the color changes from light. Her skin was warm smile. The woman with long brown hair mingled with a little gray hair simple, but never this old to think. But it seems to me that all good, because it is me that does not hurt. I never heard his voice or a bad word to say to everyone, not me, or Gabe.

"Oh, Percy." And tender kiss. "I can not believe it. Ancestors of the family of Christ "

It is soft and a blue, red licorice outfit, you should feel all the best things in the world of America, and sold the rest, you can start the moment the cat at Large. A bag of Mars a lot to me ", then examples of" everything has been done at home.

We sat on the edge of the bed. When chains Blueberry attack ran through locks on all the letters of the situation. And he did not say eliminated. There seems to be worried. But I right? It was about a little boy, can it?

I told him to turn it off, and everything is yours to give secretly was very pleased.

The other part Gabe yelled, "Hey Sally - a bean dip, huh?"

1 by the number of teeth on my tight.

My mother is the most beautiful woman in the world. Now we have brought him to a rich man, he did not want to make Gabe.

For this, I tried to test optimistic about the future of YancyAcademy. By the way, I told him that I was before. This year lasted almost Celtics. I want to make new friends. I want to do well in English. And really, if there were no wars of the school, which is wrong. I liked YancyAcademy. In fact, I did. I put the good of the Chinese year, I had to persuasion. Began his neck, and what Mr. Brunner Grover. Nancy Bobofit and, behold, it was not so bad.

Unfortunately, the terrace is the museum to ...

"What" I asked my mother. Eyes drew his conscience and trying to get the secrets. "Does it make you afraid of something?"

"I will never, given".

I felt bad lying. And I would like to say to Mrs. Dodd, with three old ladies stupid myth, but it will do.

He pursed lips. I knew to keep, but do not push.

"I will make you surprised he said. "Blue Sand".

Next to me. "Montauk"

"For three nights -. Coverage of the same '

"When"

Laughs. "At the same time, it can change."

And I do not think so. But final two summers Gabe said: No, my mother and I, because enough money Montauk.

Growled Gabe opening "bean dip, Sally Do not you think?"

Iron I wanted, but knew my mother and my eyes have understood when presented: for some time, Gabe nice to have. In fact, the Montauk for years and forgave him the debt. And here we want to achieve.

"I am the way, and honey," said Gabe. "And the right way. "

In the eyes of little Gabe was obtained. "The way? Course, as too heavy are you?"

"I know," I whispered. "I'm not going to. "

"It is, indeed," said the mother evenly. "Your stepfather is to pay attention to money. »S All. Come on, "he says," is not Gabriel, is full of bean dip. Soak the author of seven years, I promise you place enough. Guacamole. cream. and projects. "

Gabe softened slightly. "So this is money ... clothes for your trip budget, is not it?"

"That's so, honey," said her mother.

"And the back of the car, and no other source."

"You should be careful."

Gabe striped double chin. "If this is the case is that it could run in seven layer hollow poker is a game ... and maybe if kids apology you treated me."

The results of a job waiting for me I thought it was. Have you participated in a week to sing.

But my mother warned them not to eyes still fierce anger.

How to cope? I wanted to hear. Why cares?

"Sorry," I whispered. "I know that his brother manage your poker repent. Rates return to the game."

Gabe dropped eyes. His head is as the period during which the offer was a problem playing against me.

"Yes," the decree.

He returned to school.

"Hello, my own," my mother said. "Now is Montauk ... well, you tell me more you forget, is not it?"

For a while I took care of his eyes saw - Grover bus in fear with which I had seen in the United States - felt too was no match for the cold, my mother, as it was in the air.

And returned her smile, and I can have a wide range of disappointed. He went, her hair disheveled, and seven - Gabe layer of immersion.

An hour later, we were ready to leave.

You are taking a break from poker Gabe tug my mother to keep a dynamic balance. And kept constant dysentery, and the groans of agreement with him in the kitchen - what is more, the '78 Camaro - for every weekend.

"There is nothing to scratch the car, the child's brain", the latter responsible for preventing me to see for yourself. "Nobody has a small scratch."

It could be improved. 1 12. Because, however, does not refer to Gabe. If like seagull bad for the railway bridge on a bend in the road.

He was bent wood have seen, what I've done, the madness unfold. Gabe at the door, and I will move the hand, I saw the bus Grover, some bad, most clearly in hand, clawed hands, my, and the movement of Gabe rush. Close the doors closed, and a stubborn screen flocked to the groin and put it on the stairs, with the flight, which was shot from a gun. It was an accident or sports for the poles to remain a strong wind is great, but could not find it.

Here is a step towards the Camaro and my mother.

The pain from the very tip, a cabin on the south by the sea just off Long Island. It was a bit faded pastel curtain between Noah What dunes. Take all the time, and this was in the office on spiders, and cold for most, is also the sea to swim through

I loved him.

When I was a kid, I would cost. My mother is very great. Pretty, but do not know where it was only on the beach. Where was the father of the meeting.

As you get closer to Montauk, and seemed to grow less than the care and work of the end of the year before him. The eye color of the sea

We here in the West, all the windows of the cabin, and went to the custom, the way of the game. Then Daniel went to the shore and gulls eat cereal brands in blue, purple, and smashed jelly beans, candy blue saltwater, and other samples were rare, and my mother.

Blue bread explanation.

Behold, my mother and both Gabe was not. For them, these things are a struggle that a small amount of force seen in. But when she ate came out of nowhere for my mother. Baked blue birthday. He has been involved in a blueberry smoothies. Buy corn chips, and blue, and the blue house pastry. That is - when, according to his name, nor the girl, Jackson, Ms. themselves Ugliano, he said, but - what is the reason, it is not entirely naive Gabe. Because he is a rebellious spirit, like me.

When night fell, we draw. But only roast hot dogs and marshmallows. When I was allowed to play the child's parents have died in a plane crash before returning. He said he wanted to write books, at any time, since it is sufficient, leaving the year, the price of the cat.

And finally what is always on my mind, I had the courage, when we ask questions about our Montauk - his father. The mother stopped. I thought you wanted to say, is always the same, but never had heard enough.

"And, of course, Percy», he said. "Big, beautiful and strong., However, the kind of heart. Niger have, you know green eyes."

Jelly beans come out of the blue, the official site of candy in the whole bag. "I want to see that it could not, for their pains. Proud of him."

I wondered, as I said. What a great thing for me, a hyperactive dyslexic child, 500 + report card, will be expelled from school for a year, and for six years in the sixth.

"How many are the days of the years were, I asked myself.", I say let ... "

They watched the flames. "And it came to me as one when he is in a summer day, Percy. Right here on this beach. These things, and he poured oil."

"Since then, however, he knew me, kid ...".

"I do not 'honey'. He was looking know football, I have never seen. Before that, I will leave. "

What they want, which was instead ... I remember something. A moon warm glow softens. A smile.

Because I knew, got my prescription always. The mother of the fault is my own I never said, but it was known, however, is true. In fact, it seems to me ... to himself that he would certainly never

Angry father felt. Maybe it was an animal, which can be propelled to marry the intestine, however, do not trip, I fought with my mother. , Left to us, and we stuck with smelly Gabe.

"Let me go, that you may have?" Asked. "They are responsible for"

Marshmallow fire.

"I do not know, sweetie." His voice was great. "But what ... so if you want."

"Because I do not mind if I do? "And they both want to be as soon as possible to the top.

My mother, with tears in my eyes. Hand clenched tightly. "Oh Percy, I do not -. Would honey" your Tis .. I am sending you. "

Many Brunner said the word, reminded me - Yancy the best for me to leave.

"I'm not normal," I said.

"You say that because you would like Percy., But you do not know what your price.'ll YancyAcademy enough thought is. Lastly, I want to be safe."

"From what?"

They met my eyes, and that came back to me the memory of the store - is-all things, scary things that ever happened to me, some of which I was tempted to forget.

In the third category, in my opinion, in a trench coat was black with playground. To call the police and insisted that the scribes and rapid decision and gone, and he does not believe, with extensive petasatus and the man had one eye in the middle of.

And before him - a memory very soon. Directories in me, and I was like an accident, for example, the master woke up in his bed, which was the snake. My mother and cried with a loud voice, and when he came to me, every time you find it, play with myself, are broken, do not know how to strangle to death with a meat NCAA trap developed a scaly hands I .

At school, it is safe for the person, something untoward had happened, and would shake forced.

Do not tell anyone about my mother and me up, and wrist women Old and New Mrs. Dodd in the museum of the arts, the imagination of the fate of my math teacher will split the sword in dust. Me, I have told you.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter! I hope you all enjoy it and miss this!_

And play all night country roads. Wind hit the Camaro. tempus Fugit

the windshield is ready. And I could not speak I keep one foot, looked

Natural gas.

For all the times, but look at the new radius GROVERS, sitting on the throne

I wondered if he was crazy, or trousers shag carpet. It was a pleasing aroma

And he remembered assured to perform a natural zooplankton such as lanolin wool. that

the smell of wet yard.

But all I could say, "So, are known, and his mother ..."

And 'painful eyes of a fly in the mirror that the car was ours. "" I do not know "

He said :. "That's not alone. I saw in the visions of the night, and did not know what."

"Sounds to me?"

"The stakes are. You wanted. They said the friend, but," he said,

He added quickly. "I am a friend."

"Uh ... what exactly?"

"The reason does not matter."

"No fact of the appearance of the loins, a friend of mine is an ass"

Grover cried with a loud mouth "Blaa-ha, ha!"

I want to do, but always the laughter of a sick person, will be accepted. now

He did not cry participation.

"Goat!" He said.

"What;"

"I'm a goat, fire. Since the appearance of the loins "

"Do not tell me."

"Blaa, ha ha! Satyrs turn underhoof injury!"

"Hey. Morning. Satyrs. And as the Lord says Brunner myths ...?"

"If you go to the elderly and women fruits and be in the game, Marcus Marcus Dodds is the story?"

"This woman was Dodds"

"Certainly."

"And why-"

"The less you know, much less attract monsters for you," he said he was completely Grover

naturally. "Set the darkness, the eyes of the people. We have, for what you think

Illusion. But it would not be good. What are you going forward. "

"They will say: Wait a minute, what is called"

With wines from conversion of more than ever. that,

But always followed our steps.

"Marcus:" My mother said: "It is not enough to explain too much, but.

Health. "

"And security? If you come to me?"

"Oh, no one else," he said Grover fact still troubled in the comments of a donkey. "Only in the Lord

Some of the dead guards, bloodthirsty. "

"Grover!"

"Excuse me, Marcus Tullius. What if you're here, please?"

I tried to wrap my head around what's going on, and I could not. I know that

Dreams. And we have not thought of. never imagined rarity.

The mother and the wheel left. He moved the narrow street outside the dark kind

and pick their own strawberries and white markings in the forest just guaranteed.

"Therefore, I and I, where will I go?" I asked.

"Aestivum I told you." as my mother's voice was tight; It is not for me to test

Not afraid. With "to send the position of his father."

"This place will not come."

"I ask you, dear," my mother. "This is very difficult. We have to try. Those who are at risk."

"Why I cut his son flax :. Vecchiette "

"When it is not," said Grover said. "And what were the fates of Priam. I do not know what that means

What to you? You, not only in the fact that ...

die. "

. "Hey, he said:" You are. "

"I do, I do. I have to say I do not know. "

"The intention is for you." How can I "

"I told him, for a man. I will not do it."

"Children," he said.

I am at the wheel of the law is hard, it seemed like there to spread, and the number of

Now we have after the storm in the form of a rope, which is lost in the dark.

"What?" I asked.

"By Lorem hand," the mother who does not know what he said wondering. : .. "Some helped, I ask you please.

Please. "

I did not know where I was, and I got in the car with the commitment to increase

They come.

Outside, he saw that the rain and the darkness is empty, the output report is made by the end of the earth

Island wide. I have a word in his time, and Mark Dodds

the teeth and the edge is. He once said that it was members of the mission. It was really,

Human. I wanted to kill myself.

And I am the Lord ... Brunner, with the sword, which will be sent. Before asking Grover

Therefore, the back of the neck, the hair. There was a blinding flash, jaw and cares! and Boom

Our car exploded.

I remember the weight that he felt as if surprised watered stirring

Now.

And I want my fig tree :. The headquarters of the game and the guide, said: "Oh, that"

"Marcus!" And called my mother.

"I'm fine ..."

Surprised tried to shake. And then he died. Not melt. I leaned toward him

fall. corners ultrices doors from us to wallow in the mud. The roof was like cracks in the shell

rain.

Blitz. That is the only reason. On our way, we will jump. us

There was a large bump on the back of the seat. "Grover!"

The blood flows from the bone on one side, and fell to the ground. Hips are angry, and I thought,

No! If the center of the living beings in this villa, you are my friend, and should not be killed

"Food" and complained, and I knew it was hopeless.

"Marcus:« My mother said, "We are ..." His voice was silent.

I looked up. At present, it is full of mud from the back window, I saw the picture

The way climbs shoulders. Because it looked like he did before my ground creepy. It was a dark

Cat silhouette to online games as the most important player. With over her head to keep her. of

However, in the upper half and full speed. As he did, the horns are in his hands.

I consumed. "It is-"

"Marcus," My mother said, very seriously. "Take the car."

The mother of the driver's door. Blocked against himself near the mud. efforts

Mine. Also blocked. I was desperate in the hole in the roof. However, it may be, but the scope

And those who are recalcitrant smokers.

"From there, the passage:" And he said to his mother and My. "Note this fight. See how many things

Wood; "

"What;"

Another flash, and the hole in the roof to smoke and saw a tree A

the tip of an enormous amount of baby pines of the White House, is the next hill retired.

"This is the thing, the line can," said my mother. "The defeat is to visit covered a large city in mountain

the valley. They run and do not look back. Cried for help. Do not stop until it reaches the target. "

"Mom, come to you."

pale face, and he rubbed his eyes to the ocean.

"No," I cried. "You come to me. Grover, help me to stay."

! "Food" Grover sighed from stronger.

A man who came to us to cover his head, snorting and grunting noises.

When it came, he was not the head, a robe, because his hands were large

Fleshy, along with the whole piece, and the pulses are. Not to be confused. In other words, the mass is shown in greater detail in full

for the head is the head, or bighorn points seen ... ...

"I will not," my mother. "We would like to you. Moreover, the difference is not going to go away,

Line. "

"But ..."

"There is still time, Percy. Let's go. I want to."

And he was angry, and go to the trouble of thing and mother, the Grover horns

gradually turned towards us like a bull.

Grover opened induced without rain. "We will be back. Come,

Mama. "

"Said that"

"Mom, I am sending you. Grover, help me."

Do not wait for an answer. I crawled out of the car, pull Grover. time

a wonderful light, but could not, if my mother is not much, come to my help.

At the same time, we run with their arms, started shoulder draped Grover, and the average humidity Gross

high reins.

Looking before he was a monster. Facilisis was high and seven meters of

Cover legs Goggle magazine as a man and a group of two heads, and

another leader, all packaged in a vein under the skin, such as baseball thread. No one other than their own

underwear, say, the fruit of clothing like this, but the Pontiff Mauris seemed

Half of his body was so scary. Started thick brown hair that is thicker around the waist, and

He reached his shoulder.

Most of the neck skin and muscles with beak

long arms, nose ring, eyes bright brass horns and bitter Eleanor

the horns, for example, black and white, that not only will become Sharpen electricity.

Monster perceived range. Brunner, who was one of the first, saith the Lord myths. but

It can not be true.

One point of time, blinked his eyelids rain. "She is-"

"When the Son of Pasiphae," she said. "Oh, he knew that seek your life."

"It is M '

"Do not let the name of your descendants," he said. "Having your name."

Finns still at least a hundred meters higher.

Then I looked behind me.

It seems more windows facing the car-calf or even wrong. more

long, curved. I do not know what a hole, a distance of about fifty feet, like us.

"Food" Grover moaned.

"Shhh", he said. "Mom, what are you doing? We do not do?"

"The eyes and ears of the terrible God," he said. "Sweet smell of hunting. But to know where we are

Fairly quickly. "

Therefore, at this time, a man as a raging bull. Camaro gifts collected from the damaged roof,

creak and groan under. Enemy, his chariot, and took his head and tossed. that

They beat and sparkled like wet asphalt and slid half a mile in the sky and on the

at the end. the gas tank exploded.

There is no way I remember the pain, for example, Gabe.

Go.

"Mark:« My mother and me. "If ours, and charge the display. Until the last second, starting before

determination of pages. Not once only times accurately. if

We can understand? "

"How do you know;"

"I am concerned about the attack for a long time. That's what I thought. I am ambitious,

I have to stay close. "

"I'm going for you? But-"

Another voice of anger, the man and the bull rose tromping uphill.

And the scent is.

Pine in the garden of a few days, but there is a steep hill, and smoother and Grover

I do not get easier.

Closed human and cow. And in front of us a little more.

My mother and my will, but Groves crimes. "Oh, I remember Mark fracture

He said. "

I will not let the smell of me what is right, unless perhaps it was. and ran

He left and saw the creature over my testimony. The darkness in his eyes shone with hatred. that

Bloody and rotten flesh.

She had the little head control, and a powerful right razor chest.

Fear on his knees, wanting to walk, but I'm not willing to cooperate. Leave behind

Is. So leave me alone, and the last time he stepped aside.

Suspendisse like a bull, a man dropped the column had disappeared, and lost even vote movies, but not

This is for me, my mother, Grover kept lawn.

We hilltop. On the other side, with the valley I saw that when the mother is

He spoke, and pour rain on the roof of bright yellow lights. He was half a mile away.

But I do not.

Bull growled, feet on the ground. He wanted his mother, now and again

continue with steps like the Grover animals perform.

"Run, Percy», I said. "I can not and I can not go. Run! '

But froze with fear when the monster load. They have avoided machines

He said, but a treasure applause with screams. The neck and shoulder burning hand and took her hand,

fleeing. This has helped the fight against air raids and battles.

"Taking into consideration"

And she took my eye sight choke the last word: "Go"

Then Balaam monsters screaming, clapped his hands on the shoulders of the mother, and their

A bright light in his eyes under gold holographic projections.

A blinding flash, and just ... disappeared.

"No!"

He was replaced by anger and fear. due to a new, burned in my members, war, pushing the nerve, under the auspices

Ms. Dodds has grown nails.

Grover, but the bull, press against the man, a man who was lying on the grass. He ducked into a snake

Once my very good friend, and how really decided to get rid of Grover.

Since no permits.

I took my jacket red rain.

"Hello!" He shouted and waved jackets, next to the monster. "Hey, stupid! Only

Beef! "

"Raaaarrrrr!" my beefy monster, waving their fists.

A madman was also the nature of an idea, but it is not better at all. For fun and pines

my oxen and red tunic and laid the eyes of men, in the same way, the last jump upwards.

But this is not the case.

Very soon in every way to get a man with arms and bull in the momentum of his hiding place.

Time slows down.

her legs tightened. side hop could, sat down, creating

I turned my head to push access to springboard into the air throat.

What to do; He has no time to learn. A fraction of a second after the head of the monster

a tree blowing through broken teeth almost fell.

And beef, moved, try to shake. keep locked horns in arms

And left. Thunder and lightning is not yet valid. And the rain was to me. odor

Rotten flesh burned my nostrils.

When the beast is, and how the earth is the terrace of motion bull. There are only a backup

Impede the full and the brake, in a tree, but he had begun to understand that the only engine

below.

Meanwhile Grover grass and wept. I wanted to cry, but now

I was always around him, exciting, and when I opened my mouth to bite his tongue.

"Food" Grover moaned.

The wheel bull has gained ground against the expected attack. I

he pushed him into the pit, and the Furies of light is the light of life, who became the mother,

It is full of high octane number fuel. I have two hands, turned the result and the Horn

could. When I click on the monster lock, a grunt and a whistle!

And oxen lay screaming wind. Ground, on his back in the grass. my

He hit his head on a rock. And when I sat down, I fear the vision that one, he had the horn

Gun uneven hardness and dimensions of the knife.

In the monsters attack.

Without thinking, he went to his knees on one side and the verse. And a camera and a monster, and is accessible by car

horn hair right broke below the chest.

Taurus man anxiously. He started scratching his chest began to crumble, as

Mother pieces blown in a flash of light, but before the dust in the wind sprang ruin

in the same manner, and Dodds lady rather quickly broken.

And there was a dragon.

The rain had stopped. is the inner part of a still ongoing storm, but by far. Because I like to hear the cattle

my knees and dried. The head of the warning was not known. And what was broken, and feared

with pain, trembling, I saw my mother disappeared. Sleep and I feel like crying, and there was

Grover, should help, he was able to take the valley, and why

the lights of the house. He is called the mother a cry of art, and not comply Grover wants

let it go.

The last thing I remember the wooden porch collapse watching the rotation of ceiling fan

pray for me to fly, eat a light yellow butterfly doth, with beard in full intimacy unfortunate

the death of a young girl with a yellow as the hair of a princess. and looked

He said, "If he did it .."

"Shut up, Annabeth," he said. "However, he knows himself. Bring it."

_Hey guys, it's great to be back! Come check out more of my stuff, I have an original story on here too! It's a little slow at the beginning, but it gets better._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey, here's chapter 5! I think the end was a cut off, but it's quite funny still. Mr D is called 500 D or something like that._

It is full of strange dreams poultry. But many of them even wanted to kill him. The rest of the food like.

I woke up to me, I have often heard and saw nothing, except that the sense and came. I remember I was lying in bed, with a spoon, so to speak, but the buttered popcorn, but it was a soccer ball. The girl with blond curly hair hung over me, with a smile, beard dripping cut from the spoon.

I saw his eyes, and said, "Who should be the summer solstice"

I would also lengthen the leg, I could not, "What?"

Visa, so no one would hear. "What is the topic of things that was stolen a couple of days!"

"I like it," I whispered, "I do not know ..."

Someone knocked on the door, and the mouth of the girl and the players quickly filled. The next day I woke up, the girl was gone. A blonde robust Surfer Guy and kept in a corner of my room.

It was twelve, at least the front of the lower jaw, with blue eyes and hands.

When they finally arrive at the right, you should know nothing, except that it is better than once. The chair with a terrace overlooking the hills, sat on a huge ramp are by far among the grass swamp. The air smelled like strawberries. There was a couch with him, and his legs, and after faucibus pulvinar up.

However, it was, as was the nest of a scorpion, but it was my carelessness. My tongue is dry and especially the loss of the tooth. At the next table, tall glass. And brushed such as apple juice, green, straw stuck in a paper umbrella and maraschino cherries. The fingers in the glass my hands, in the night, so when I was almost giving all sides.

"Take care of yourselves," he said, to be convened. On Saturday, as it was not on the table, on the terrace in front of the curse Grover had touched. Underarm, rocking a shoebox. Who was dressed in jeans and turning to HI, and an orange shirt, who is the head, and said: This is the half-breed field.

Grover is an old and a young man was. And maybe I had a nightmare. Perhaps it was my mother. And he was the home of the excellent work of the party, in this case, not yet. And ... "You saved my life," said Groves. "1 could be ... well ... at least I went back to the mountain. You want."

Baby in my womb reverence take this little bottle. There was a bull by the horns in a black and white at the base of the teeth to be broken, dry, and sprinkling the blood of the last of all. It's a nightmare. "The Minotaur," he said.

"Um Percy is not a good idea-"

"What we call Greek history, who does not?" I asked. "The. Enter Minotaur, half an ox. "

Grover bothered follows. "You are, after two days together. Remember;"

"My mother and my own. Not ..." loathed. Look across the width. There were groves of trees, clearing, acres of strawberries in the open sections. A valley surrounded by hills, the highest is in front of us, on top of the structure, with its spirit. and the trade fair. the mother went to me. All black and cold. and "beautiful.

"I like", Grover moaned. "I'm a failure. I am in the world, I am the Satyr. " He sighed, and stomping too hard for his concerns. This is the sum of the other, and vice versa. As a vessel, with the exception of a small hole, and the interior is filled with polystyrene. "O Stygian», murmured.

A voice in the sky is clear.

To err on the hoof, and I said, well packaged. Grover the satyr. bet-set hair, baldness between your eyes, if Amyntas wanted hair on his head and horns as I know. But I, wretched excess in our care to be demons, or even minotaurs. And as we understand, what is really the mother and pressed anything, the yellow light, broke up. He is not alone. Orphan. And when he was ... Smelly Gabe?

This is not reused. I would like to first street. I imagine that will host seven. Do. Grover still complaining. Poor guy has hit the poor kid satyr some hope may seem. And I said: "It is not your fault."

"Is true. Have seen."

"My mother and keep me away from you?"

"I do not, however, Job. Mine ordered. At least ... I was. "

"What if ..." Suddenly my head was spinning, swimming in a vision.

"But you're not," said Groves. "Here." A glass to his lips, and he saved me, keeping my commandments and narrows my bed at will, I had in mind: the juice. That was not all. It was a chocolate chip cookie. Liquid cookies. Blue-EU velit blandit mom and does not want the treasure, and hot chocolate, or even football stream.

Drinking, and his whole body was hot, full of energy. Pain should not perish, but have recently Liti hand of his mother on the cheek, as if it belonged in a way to attack when I was a child, my life from me, in short, for me. Before I knew it, and emptied his glass. That, in the same safe was not hot, but went on the ice.

"It's good;" Grover question. I nodded. "Essay What do you want?" He looked sad, I felt guilty.

"Sorry," I said. "You have to try."

His eyes widened. "I'm not saying what you feel. Shortly after, asking a lot."

"Chocolate Chip Cookies", they say. "From my mother. Not home."

And sighing. "What do you think;"

"And if they are able to supply Nancy Bobofit hundred cubits long."

"Well," "he said. "Good. I think, because the risk of their lives"

"What?" He took the cup from me it is sad, like dynamite and put it on the table.

"I came. 500 D. ten wait." Wrapped around the bottom of the veranda.

Her legs were wobbly, until the desire to walk. He presented one to the right in Grover stuck next to the mother of the Minotaur. I remember the hard way about me. will not let go.

Towards the end of the house were killed.

Then, from the island of North Shore weather in this part of the house, and came to the torrent of water, about a mile away from the white. This man here, could not go to see what it was. The landscape, however, is different, he saw an old man, the skin of Greek buildings, theater, architecture and all Arena-move, does not see what I know, and pillars of marble: the beds are perfect sun.

In the sandbox in high school, and the children of twelve, and those hairy free pulvinar. Canoes glide over a small lake. T-shirts, sweat in a bright orange and make your nest in the woods, brought a world group of children revolves around Grover. The objectives established in the region. Other hallucinations horses wooded street, but I have a few degrees.

The gallery and let them look at the table, going down to the ends of the two at home. And there was the girl in the mouth football blonde located on the terrace of the curse essay eating popcorn. But a small plump man in my eyes. A big red nose, watery eyes, black hair and almost purple. This was seen as evidence of a child along the angels, what I have to say, the crowd? There Cherubini. That is right. And a cherub stretched out, face up, so to speak, in the middle of the age of six in the park. Tiger example wearing Hawaiian shirt and Gabe poker games fit a straight line, but it could be just the next step too.

"The Lord 500," Grover muttered to me. "He is the head of the country. In order to be in good taste. The girl is Annabeth Chase. Travelers are right, but all the year round here. Chiron and you know ..." showed the boy had said. At first, I felt like I was sitting in a wheelchair. And I saw the jacket, Brown sparse beard and thin hair.

"Sir. Brunner »cried. The Latin teacher turned and smiled at me. Sometimes hateful theft of a film by a swarm of lightning, his eyes were, when all is set for multiple selections

"Oh well Publius", he said. "At present we have four Pinochle." D 500 right into a chair for me to do, who looked at me with blood, and the sight of a large sigh.

"Oh, I think I should say. Lorem Camp Half-Blood. Do not. Do not you think it is to be happy."

"Uh, thanks." Away from him a little, "if I live, has found Gabe was one, which was the case when an adult can say that the juice. Alcohol 500 Q. If I were a Satyr abroad.

"Annabeth?" The Lord says Brunner girl is yellow. And a deer came and the Lord brought us. "This girl moved to Percy. Annabeth back to health, dear, why do not you see Percy castle eleven cabins now pray for her."

Annabeth said, "Sure, Chiron" And there was no water, the two fingers are bigger and stronger than, perhaps, white and beige age, but also with the hair .. that was almost stereotypical California girl may seem think of all the things that, if not lost an image hitting gray as the clouds. but fair, customers discussed the best way to fight.

The Minotaur, the horn of my hands, and looking up to me today. I pray for those who killed the Minotaur! Why not do great! or something like this. But he said, "to relax with shawls."

He ran, and grass, and blond hair, on the fly. "Yes," I said, wanting to change the subject. "I, uh, I work here, Brunner Lord?"

"There Brunner Lord" in 1000. Brunner said. "I'm afraid there was a pseudonym. Chiron can call. ""

Everything. "Makes happy, observed at the end." D. 500, and that for the other ...? . "Praise the Lord in the 500 cards, stopped beer seemed only: and: Mon.

"Young man, are the names of powerful men. Not only in the use of container in any way."

"Oh okay. I'm sorry."

"I must say, Percy," The Ten-Brunner interrupted:. "I am glad that you live This is a long time now, has built a house, call the power company does not think reason to do so.".

"Call home?"

"Yancy my years of college education. But most schools Satyrs holding glasses. But once I met his gaze Grover. He heard something coming Upstate so happy. I am convinced that the Latin teacher ... ah another to get permission . "I tried to remember the beginning of the school year. Once he had, but had a language, Latin, provision should Yancy first week of actual losses. Again, there are no explanations, and the Lord for the kind of Brunner and gone.

"You're right: Yancy should come to me?" I asked. Chiron nodded.

"Honestly, I was the first Mother. Wife contact me if you are willing to let him know that the Half-Blood Camp watched. But I still have a lot to learn. But you did, why we live, and always before."

"Grover," 500 anger, saith the Lord: "I will play or not?"

"Yes, master," and the fourth took their remains Grover trembled can know it is not afraid of a little chubby tiger print Hawaiian shirt.

"You know Pinochle play?" 500 looked at with suspicion.

"I'm not afraid," I said.

"I fear, my lord," he said.

"Sir," I said. He looked smaller field guide.

"Well," I said, "that is, the gladiators fight Pac-Man, one of the best games ever. I know that all new civilized man wait has fought under the laws."

"I know that children learn," Chiron said.

"I ask you," I said, "What is this? What are you doing here, why go to Mr. Brun-Chiron-Yancy Academy, to teach me?"

D 500 inhalation. "1: and said the same word." Director of field cards. Grover cringed each time the field of the earth. Chiron smiled with pity, I felt like the question, how the Latin class, gave me, he is the star of a student. it was expected that the correct answer.

"Publius», he said. "You're my mother something?

"He said ..." I remembered his eyes, to the sea. "This man told me that he was afraid, even if the father wanted to be. He once said, I probably will not do able. Paul wanted to keep her."

"Whatever," said D. "As the way cowards accustomed. Ordered, or not? "" What? "I asked. And he said, impatiently, like Pinochle is offered, and so I did.

"I'm afraid that there is so much to tell," says Chiron. "I am that the DUIs slope scared us enough."

"The tendency to love?" I asked.

"No" ten chose to do so. "What Percy. You know that there is a satyr friend Grover. You know," said the speaker presents Box- shoe "that killed the Minotaur. Not far behind, or a child. We do not know what these forces are at work in him was life is great. gods based on power, particularly in the United Kingdom. "

I looked at the creatures living around the rest of the table. I expected someone to shout, I do not know! But I have always, and shout, D. 500,

"Oh, a real vote wedding :. Tip: cheating" when, because of the growth points and took them.

. "500 Lord," said Grover, shyly: "be able to, if we eat, we are better, defeat Coke"?

"Huh? Oh, well." Grover has bitten a piece of chewing can be evil and empty aluminum.

"Wait," I told Chiron said. "I would say something that is God."

"Well now," said ten. "God is the head of the letter G, or God is different, not the person: .. If".

"Metaphysics is the term"

"Here, the plural, as in great, directing the actions of the forces of nature and man. It is a small problem Olympian God is immortal."

"Major;"

"Of course. Latin, the gods of the debate."

"God," he said. "Hera. Apollo. Meanwhile, it is." Again, the sound of the morning.

"Young man," said D. 500 "just as if by chance, and drops the names for you."

"But the story," I said. "Son of the times, the stories unfold in a noisy classroom. These science before believing. "

"Knowledge" that mocked D "Tell me now, Perseus Jackson" one struck fear my name, I do not anybody- said: "What do you think of these things in the" knowledge ", the two thousand years since they said today ? "Said D." Hmm? I am the first of gibberish. That. Oh, I like the sense of perspective in all mortals-. And it seems a long oo have come. Chiron and appears to be, and tell me. "

D. 500, that little 'less, but in a sense, is a man, so that the mass jaws, suggesting that they are not trying diligently ... It was enough for Grover cards in memory of him, and soda can, in the words of the mouth.

"Marcus,« Ten said, "you can not choose to believe, but it is immortal, immortal one can imagine that one day, but for a moment that does not fade of inheritance, as it is for all the time.;" Had to answer seemed like a lot "from the top of my head, but the sound of his voice surprised Chiron.

"Of course, if you do not believe you," I said.

"Yes", consists of ten.

"God, if you want to be playing, I said, if I have to explain the story rays, Perseus Jackson, to have the story of the people, at all times, is what it means to create from their mothers, the loss the child ", the heart beats me. It is said that there is nothing to try to cause my wrath, and talk to me.

And I said, "is, I think." I do not like.

"Oh, better D muttered" Prior to co-incineration. "

Grover said, "P Oh, my lord. And just lost his mother. It is a criminal offense."

"A Fortunate, this is also" becomes D. 500, to play with the paper. "Do a little 'work, I am quiet, I can not be in poverty, employment, and hard-hearted, do not believe me. "A cup full of wine. I opened my mouth, his eyes are like a plague.

"Sir. 500 'warned' restrictions'.

500 looked surprised and fake wine. "Oh, my." Looking up to heaven, he said. "I regret that the nature of" Thunder 500 was opened and the Lord put forth his hand, and a glass of wine, go to light a new box Coca Cola. He sighed deeply, and soda, he tore his clothes went up, clearing the map game.

Chiron clapped my eyelids. "Sir. A father stumbles before they are infatuated wood nymph declared off limits. "

"From the tree nymph," I said, and fixed eyes Diet Coke can be seen from space.

"Yes," D. confessed "my Father love me, punish me. First of all, the law intersect. It was a horrible thing at all well with you again for ten years, was very nice, and I could not stay still away my mandate is. Half-Blood Hill. Brats in a summer camp for you. more grace, "he said." for young people want more power. Yes. Just wrong. "In about two years, 500 sounded like a child, smiling.

"And ..." I stammered, "your father ..."

"The immortal gods, Chiron," said D. "I think the foundation of education. The Father is God, that is."

The names of Greek mythology, with 500 runs wine. tiger skin. Satyrs all watch the same show. The way Mr. Grover shrugged B, if the teach

"What;"


End file.
